Lonely Star
by Hime Grantaine
Summary: O mundo de ídolos não é fácil. É difícil de se entrar e difícil de se manter lá. É necessário abdicar de muitas coisas para conseguir um lugar neste mundo tão disputado. A verdade era simples. Estrelas são frias. Estrelas são solitárias. Estrelas não foram feitas para amar. [ Nico x Maki ]


_Embarcando nas fics de Love Live com uma NicoMaki, yay :D_  
 _Eu tentei, ao menos. É a primeira vez escrevendo com essa obra. Espero que não tenha ficado OOC |:_  
 _Boa leitura!_

 **Lonely Star**

A face de Nico estava séria naquele momento, como nunca esteve antes, nem mesmo quando o grupo de _school idols_ do qual fez parte quase ruiu, desfazendo-se em múltiplas partes. O fato era: a primavera chegava e com ela novos recomeços. Sabia que deveria estar feliz. E estava, mas não completamente.

Maki se aproximava da árvore centro do parque onde costumavam se encontrar de modo apreensivo, as mãos enluvadas dentro dos bolsos do casaco que usava por cima do uniforme escolar de Otonokizaka. Os dias prosseguiam frios, com seus resquícios de inverno, forçando o uso da proteção extra. A talentosa compositora tentava esconder o quão hesitante ficara quando a estudante do terceiro ano e lhe disse que queria conversar. Sim, apesar de Yazawa Nico parecer a mais nova das μ's, ela era uma das mais velhas. E sua formatura se aproximava.

Quando visualizou as feições de Nico, Nishikino Maki estremeceu e nada tinha a ver com a baixa temperatura. Se aproximou, fitando-a diretamente com a expressão neutra, fazendo-se de indiferente. Passou ao lado de Nico e se encostou a árvore, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos ruivos e ficando a enrolar uma mecha.

– E então? O que quer, Nico-chan? – sua voz soava desinteressada, apesar do ar de expectativa.

– Que cara é essa? – ela riu nervosamente, parando em frente a Maki. – Vamos, você precisa relaxar, Maki! Comigo: Nico Nico N...

– Pare de brincar, mooh – ela soltou um ruído emburrado, um tanto quanto fofo, bufando baixo com as bochechas se avermelhando, interrompendo o gesto característico de Yazawa, que abaixou as mãos e sorriu sentida. – Você quem me chamou aqui! O que quer?

– Eu sei... eu sei... – Nico suspirou, mexendo rapidamente nos cabelos escuros presos em marias-chiquinhas, como se tivesse uma mecha fora de lugar; o que não era exatamente verdade. – Só me dê um tempo.

Sem dar uma explicação mais concreta, a mais baixa puxou Maki para perto, a abraçando manhosamente pela cintura. Estavam saindo juntas fazia algum tempo, o que era um segredo para todos, inclusive para as outras integrantes do grupo. O gesto fez com que as bochechas dela corassem, encolhendo-se ao mesmo tempo em que punha as mãos nos ombros da morena como se quisesse afastá-la, mas não realmente exercendo força para isso.

– N-nico! Alguém pode ver... – protestou em tom baixo.

– Você sabe que praticamente ninguém passa aqui nesse horário...

Ela riu baixo, percebendo que conseguiu fazer Maki ficar quieta. Ela retribuiu de modo tímido seu enlace, então Nico resolveu ficar em silêncio. Ao menos por alguns minutos, deixando que compartilhassem o calor entre os corpos.

– Nico-chan... – foi a pianista quem quebrou o silêncio, o chamado fez com que seu coração se apertasse.

Por mais que quisesse, não poderia parar o tempo.

Com um suspiro, Yazawa se afastou, fitando dentro dos olhos violáceos. Desviou apenas para olhar se havia mais alguém por ali, constatando que não, roubou um selo rápido e singelo dos lábios da mais nova, afastando-se com um riso divertido, não perdendo quando as feições de Maki se contorceram em vergonha e nervosismo.

– N-nico!

– Calma, calma! Ninguém viu – tranquilizou-a, enlaçando os dedos atrás do corpo. Ainda sorria, porém era um sorriso mais discreto. – Maki...

– O que foi?! Vai finalmente falar o que quer? N-não tenho a noite toda – ela resmungou, cruzando os braços. Apesar da suposta impaciência, Nico sabia que ela estava só sem graça, o que achava particularmente adorável. Ela parecia uma personagem de mangá.

– Maki-chan! Eu vou me profissionalizar – anunciou em tom orgulhoso, os olhos brilhando ao pronunciar as palavras. – Uma agência entrou em contato comigo. Disse que estavam interessados!

– Sério? – os olhos claros de tom lilás se abriram um pouco mais, assim como um sorriso que veio logo em seguida. – Que ótimo, Nico-chan! Parabéns!

Maki sabia que era o sonho dela. Um sonho antigo, provavelmente que ela carregava consigo desde muito e muito tempo. As _musas_ foram apenas o começo. E, apesar de toda dificuldade que ainda tinha em demonstrar sentimentos, Maki fez menção de abraçá-la – gesto não concluído por Nico recuar um passo. Seus olhos já não brilhavam como antes.

– Sabe qual uma das principais proibições para ídolos, Maki-chan...?

Ficou confusa com a indagação, estranhando aquele tom de mistério. Não sabia muito sobre esse mundo de estrelas, apesar de ter embarcado nele junto com Honoka e as outras.

– Do que está falando, Nico-chan?

– Amar, Maki. Amar.

Yazawa se virou de costas, os cabelos presos balançando com o movimento. Maki observava suas costas de modo embasbacado, sem entender. _Não queria entender_.

– O... o que você está insinuando? Seja direta! – franziu o cenho, os punhos trêmulos cerrados. _Não queria ouvir_.

– Nós não vamos poder mais ficar juntas, Maki.

Lentamente ela volveu o rosto e fitou a ruiva por cima do ombro. Foi um erro, pois assim que viu a expressão de desolação no rosto da pianista teve vontade de desistir de tudo. Engoliu a seco e abaixou a cabeça, prosseguindo em tom calculado.

– Não desse jeito, ao menos.

– Você é uma ídolo! Nós duas éramos – a voz estava levemente agressiva, com um quê de presunção, que disfarçava todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que se formavam em seu peito. – Não ficamos juntas enquanto isso?

– É diferente, Maki – com uma expressão séria e a coragem necessária reunida, virou-se novamente para a ruiva. – Vou ficar ocupada. Viajar, fazer shows... e vou ser famosa. Se descobrem, vai arruinar tudo.

– Agora eu sou isso – sorriu de canto, ironicamente. – Bom saber, Nico-chan. Ou melhor, Nico- _senpai_.

– Você sabe que não, Maki – argumentou, a voz vacilando. – Só... não é justo. Eu vou estar longe. Não posso ficar te prendendo...!

– Isso é só uma desculpa – rebateu categoricamente, cruzando os braços. Sua vontade era de chorar, mas se aguentava bem. – Você é uma covarde, Nico.

– Você que não entende nada! – franziu o cenho, elevando o tom de voz. – Não sabe como eu me sinto! É difícil pra mim também.

– Não devia ser.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Nico abaixar novamente a cabeça, os músculos enrijecidos de tão tensos. Sabia que não deveria ser. Gostava de Maki. A amava sinceramente, apesar de no início não terem se dado tão bem. Amava seu jeito, a forma como enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos no dedo, como ela tocava piano, as músicas que compunha, sua voz e todo seu ser. E sabia que ela retribuía os sentimentos: era tão sortuda por isso!

Mas só tornava tudo mais difícil. O mundo no qual queria entrar não era simples. Não poderia arriscar arrastar Maki para aquilo. Ela não merecia sofrer tanto – e por isso era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez. Se já seria difícil normalmente uma relação entre duas garotas, como _idol_ era praticamente impossível – já era proibido namorar de todo jeito. Se terminasse com tudo agora, ainda poderiam ser amigas.

– Eu vou ser uma estrela, Maki.

Os ombros da pianista recaíram. _Decepção_. Por um momento, teve esperança de que ela voltasse atrás, mas Maki sabia o quanto Nico era teimosa e orgulhosa. Ela não queria dar um jeito. Ela não queria encontrar uma solução, um meio termo.

– Você já fez sua escolha, então – respirou fundo. Também era bastante orgulhosa, por isso se recusava a chorar na frente dela, ao menos naquele momento. – É uma pena que não faço parte dela.

Sussurrou ao passar por Nico, se recusando a olhar para trás, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e escorrendo à medida que aumentava a velocidade dos passos. Não poderia fazer parte daquela vida, por mais que a amasse. Ela nem mesmo cogitou pedir para acompanhá-la no futuro. Mas estava certo: entraria em uma faculdade de Medicina e assumiria o hospital da família. Só doía. Só machucava. Não fazia parte das prioridades da super _idol_ Yazawa Nico. Sabia que ela se daria bem – já teve o impulso inicial. Continuaria ao lado dela. Como uma boa amiga... e apenas isso.

Nico se agachou, cobrindo os olhos que ardiam, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem. Uma estrela não podia ser derrubada tão facilmente, porém sua vontade era de desabar. Prometeu a si mesma de que se tornaria uma grande estrela, por mais que soubesse que sempre haveria uma maior: Nishikino Maki. Ela quem brilhava sem esforço. Tinha talento. Cantava e compunha bem. Poderia fazer parte daquilo se quisesse, mas Nico sabia que não era o objetivo da garota. Por mais que ela amasse cantar, amasse a música, a responsabilidade a faria voltar ao chão e não alçar aquele inconsequente voo. Mas ela faria bem qualquer coisa que quisesse. Assim era Maki. Ela seria sempre sua estrela.

O caminho para a realização de um sonho não é fácil. Não é doce.

É preciso abdicar de quem se ama – mesmo que também seja amado.

No fim, estrelas eram solitárias. Cada uma com seu triste esplendor. Brilhando fora de alcance.


End file.
